Talk:Yellowfang
Concerns Current: *History could be more detailed *Check for overall clarity, grammar, and spelling *Many sections could be expanded such as the P3 sections Older: *Needs Citations in Description for orange eyes, battle scarred, messy fur, and snaggly teeth. *Some of the P3 sections could be expanded. * Review Outcast Appearance. If it's really "she didn't appear", remove it. * History needs to be completed * Needs Spoiler-free Intro-blurb * Cite Apprentices: that's already done--QuailflightTheCat 05:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Quail! Runningnose still needs to be cited--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *Living in Secret of the ClansTotallytawnypelt99 23:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Needs another quote that shows her personality. :I gave her another pretty long quote. Idk if she needs another. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 17:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry Riverpelt, but the quote you added didn't show her personality. 18:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Stub Hello people of the internet my name is Rainpelt. Should it be a stub anymore? It's pretty long. Mistystream 11:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Was Yellowfang mentioned in Bluestar's Prophecy? A name's not mentioned in the Allegiances but on page 167 about 1/4th of the way down is states: "Sagewhisker cheered loudly for Raggedpelt. A young cat cheer along side her. Her apprentice? But the younger cat didn't look like a Shadowclan cat at all. With thick gray fur, a flat face, and large amber eyes, she stood out among her sleek-furred, sharp-muzzled Clanmates." Yes, it was Yellowfang who cheered loudly for Raggedpelt. It is revealed later when Yellowfang became the new ShadowClan medicine cat, because Bluestar recognized her. She probably did it because she loved Raggedpelt even then. -- 20:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 20:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) -- 22:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Should I add Yellowpaw for being an apprentice.She was mentioned in Bluestar's prophecy.The description in that matchs her's now.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]RAWRZ!!!! 21:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well she was not mentioned by name as an apprentice, but it was her. Grizzlyclaw00 04:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 image,people! she should have a queen image. You'll have to take that up with Project Character Art. They probably just haven't got around to that image yet. There are still many articles with no image at all. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) : Also she does not have torn ears you guys stink! Just kidding dont believe anything i say really. (12:25, Sunday April 10th 2011)Rainpelt'' Plus, she never officially moved to the nursery, so I don't think she should have a queen charart. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) yellowfang needs a flat brod face That would be very hard to do, and she already has an image--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) She needs a queen image. I've heard this discussion before with Leafpool, because neither of them were shown officially with their kits, though there are several flashbacks in which Jayfeather remembers walking through snow, though he didn't recognize Leafpool as his true mom until Sunrise. I stand firmly by my choice to include a queen image for Yellowfang. She has scars on her pelt aswell as the face. Description Should we add that she had foul-smelling breath? --Aurorablaze 00:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) No. That would be a little strange in adding that. HawkfireTalk! 00:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well it is true. We could right something like: She is noted to have foul-smelling breath. --Aurorablaze 01:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, it still sounds a little weird--Nightfall101 02:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That was only when she was a rogue in ItW because she ate crowfood, I bet it went away when she joined ThunderClan. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I still don't want to put this in her description, but in some of Jayfeather's dreams he thought her breath smelled bad--Nightfall101 03:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Also in Firestar's dreams that happened too. But thats ok we dont need 2 put it --Aurorablaze 21:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC)I think we should becouse in The Sight she visited Jaypaw in his dream, she had bad breath there to Raffyjack123 10:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, it's not really part of her appearance, it seems like an odd thing to add to her description imo. In her history, certainly, but... maybe not up top XD [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I think bad breath goes for all clan cats. I mean, eating raw animals probably isn't too good for teeth plus they don't brush... [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 18:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we should put in the bad breath. I've never seen it in one cat's page, we shouldn't start doing it. Plus, I think she has the bad breath because she was most happy in her, ahem, "older age", when she met Firestar, who served as a makeshift son for both Yellowfang and Bluestar. 17:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall and Raffyjack, may I add that when a cat goes to Starclan, he or she lives there looking and feeling how they were when they were happiest in thier past life. Thats why Dappletail was calm and young instead of hungry and crazy. I heard somewhere that Yellowfang was happiest when she ''joined Thunderclan, so she is still aged, scarred, and has bad breath. Eyes Aren't her eyes yellow? --Aurorablaze 00:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It says different colors in differnt books. It is mentioned that she has yellow, orange, and amber eyes. In her description, their orange. It's just an error throughout the books. I think we're supposed to get the idea that they're an orangey-amberish color--Nightfall101 03:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Amber and orange are quite close, and yellow is in the same family. It probably just meant she had goldenish-amber eyes, or orangey-amberish like Nightfall said. Duststar 17:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) yes it is probaly amber-gold you are right Duststar they are in the same group Clan It's past-Shadowclan, Rouge, Thunderclan And Curret-Starclan added by Rainpelt What clan is Yellowfang in now, shouldn't it be Starclan? Bramblefoot14 Talk 17:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Changed it to Starclan [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Valentineღ 22 23:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that StarClan counts as an affiliation. Look at the other articles for dead cats. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well when cats mention starclan they mean every cat up there, and it is made up of cats from everyclan ....... so i dont think it is a clan, but it should say her current ressidense is starclan Grizzlyclaw00 04:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 Template The warior template needs editing under the "education" section. I don't know how to fix this yet. Duststar 17:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) What needs to be fixed? It looks fine to me... insanTA RAINBOWeular 18:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) There was something weird with it earlier. Maybe the pagejust didn't load right. Don't worry. Duststar 03:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Prisoner she was a prisoner for a while when she was in Thunderclan shouldnt that be added on the name thing??? 03:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I would say probably not since she wasn't for very long. Plus, Project Character Art would have to make a prisoner image, which I don't think they have one. Whitestorm17 11:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No, what I think they mean is add on their names like - Prisoner: Yellowfang. However, I find this unnecessary, as a prisoner isn't exactly an official position like a rogue, or a medicine cat Night Fall 05:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Whitestorm and Nightfall are right. She wasn't exactly a prisoner-and since barely any other cats in the entire history of Warriors have been prisoners, either, I don't think it's necessary. 20:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Brokentail was a prisoner! :P Doesn't that count? Snaggly Teeth Found it!!! It's in the Fourth Apprentice, pg 87. I would post it, but I don't know how to get it on. I need to write coding...but I did take a look at the source, but it was confusing. Willowheart1231 01:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Great Job Willowheart! :) I will leave you a message on your talk page to explain citing stuff later. :) 11:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I looked up that page #. It also says she has yellow eyes. [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt']]'''-Luvs Hopflight'' 03:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) It's been at the top of her page for a while now. It looks odd. Can anybody fix it/explain why it's there? 06:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not supposed to be there, I'll get rid of it. You don't need to ask to remove things that you think don't belong :) 19:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey i was wondering why in her family it lists Brokenstar as her son ( it's right) but it lists his name as BrokenTAIL! i dont know why it says that so im sort of confuished 22:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Sandstormrocks32 i agree. it should be Brokenstar since he had some lives left when he joined ThunderClan as prisoner. i dont think Yellowfang was necessarily a prisoner because she was like trusted by Bluestar (unlike the murderous freak Brokenstar) so yeah. did Brokenstar go through the actual name-changing ceremony, like One-eye and Halftail? by the way did they have Mousefur and Runningwind? i kinda knew they were siblings and had a feeling that Halftail (Sparrowpelt as I found recently) was their father...but is One-eye their mother? 12:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple First off, this is a talk page for Yellowfang, not to discuss One-eye, Halftail, Mousefur or Runningwind. Second, I'm not exactly sure about this, but I think I remember Yellowfang saying that Brokenstar lost a life before she fed him the deathberries. Yellowfang also said she knew Brokenstar had only one life left so...also, I think it should be Brokentail. He doesn't deserve the name Brokenstar after his cruel treatment of kits. And no, Brokenstar didn't go through the official name-changing cermony, and yes, One-eye is their mother. 17:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Riverripple i'm going to disagree with you about something, i agree that it should be brokenstar since he was a leader and has a right to that name. But when he came to thunderclan as a prisoner he did not have some lives left because in the end yellowfang gives the blind brokenstar deathberries and kills him, he was on his last life when she gave him the deathberrires. He lost so many lives from cruel battles. Brokenstar never had a name-changing ceremony. Bluestar just said that he would no longer be leader and would be called Brokentail. He never had a ceremony. ☺ ❊ ♎ Shadewing ♘ ♫ ♞ 16:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Shadewing Alternate Quote? I have an alternate quote. It's pretty crappy, but here it is: "I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" YellowFang to BlueStar after she asked if she could hear her. Page 97, Into the Wild I thought it portrayed her sassy nature better. Cardinalfire1234 02:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Her Ears... Shouldn't her ears be kinda ripped on her ref.? Her description says she's battle-scarred and has torn ears... lolT!gersoul 03:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Persian I asked Vicky on her Facebook if she was a Persian, and she says that Yellowfang is indeed of Persian descent. Should we add that somewhere on her page? Ivystripe 00:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe (late) If you have a direct link, feel free to add it in =) 01:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah if you have a refrence add it! 01:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if this is right but I think that that would be a good trivia thing? Dawnfire Yellowfang's Herbs Why does Yellowfang have shriveled herbs? The other medi cats have green herbs! Why are her herbs yellow.......Mossnose33 14:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Mossnose33 Take this question up with PCA, this is not the place to discuss it. 14:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The yellow suits her, and some plants grow that color. 22:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC)